winxclubfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Valory
''Princess Valory '''is the leader of the Universal Circle, as well as one of three Princesses of Fantasy. She is also one of two keepers of the Enchanted Stars. At first, she is known as Ivy. Personality And Traits Valory is very kind, but she can also be stubborn. At first she is shy and completely unaware of her true family and origin. As time goes on, however, she learns of her true origins and such becomes braver, and emotionally stronger, as well as a lot more selfless. She cares deeply for her friends and family, and will do what she has to do to keep them safe. Many people judge her when they first see her eyes, commonly recognizing it as Valtor's Mark, but not taking time to hear why it is there. Despite her flaws, Valory accepts herself and considers herself a decent person. She takes responsibillity seriously, thinks about things before she does anything too risky, and uses her creativity to help out when she needs to. Valory is a very smart girl, but she knows when tender love and care is needed over brains and knowledge. Series Valory is one of three daughters to Queen Liliana and Valtor and is also one of three Princesses of HistoryFantasy. The other two being her older sister Jewel, and her twin sister Sara. Valory was originally born on Fantasy with her twin, and were supposed to be raised by Queen Lilliana and King Charmlen, but Fantasy was attacked by the Ancestral Witches and Valtor, accompanied by the unknown fourth Ancestral Witch, Nyoma. They were specifically looking for the power of the Enchanted Stars, which had been passed from Jewel to both Sara and Valory. Lilliana and Charmlen tried to transport the girls to some of Lilliana's extended family on Earth, little did they know that another family was trying to send one of their own to some family on Fantasy, and because of the unstable dark magic on Fantasy, Sara was switched with Amy, who was thought to be Valory's twin as it didn't show they had been switched. So the Earth girl who was originally supposed to be named Sara grew up as Amy, and also thought as Valory's twin, and Valory's real twin who was supposed to be named Amy, grew up as Sara. Ivy, however was not switched. Both Amy and Valory were kidnapped by the Ancestrals and Valtor after Lilliana and Charmlen were busy with some of their minion creations. Valtor, under the Ancestral Mark (A mark much like his own, only in the shape of an 'A') thanks the witches, did not not remember that even though Lilliana was married to Charmlen, that Valtor was the twins' and Jewel's birth father. Jewel was also turned into a spirit, much like Bloom's older sister Daphne, by the witches while trying to protect her sisters. Valtor tried to put his mark on both twins, but only half suceeded. Because of the switch, Amy was unportected of spells like Valory, and thus was put under the mark, Valory however, was protected by spells thanks to Lilliana and Jewel, and wasn't put under the mark, but because she was merely a baby, the mark deflected and became a scar in and on her eyes permenantely. Both girls were put under spells so they couldn't remember anything and so that they thought they were Valtor's daughters (which technically they were, but only Lilliana knew/remembered at this point) and then Valtor gave them new names: Valory became Ivy, and Amy became Vallentina. Valtor made a duplicate of himself to take care of the twins while the real him aided the witches. After turning Fantasy into a boring wasteland of nothing, the witches and Valtor moved on, first to the realm of Waves, turning it into a dry dessert, and then to Domino. On Domino, two-year-old's Valory and Amy snuck onto the battlefield between Valtor and Oritel and Marion. Just as Valtor created a portal and was fighting Marion and Oritel to seal them inside, he noticed the twins and while he used his magic to get Amy to safety, he sent Valory into the portal, sending her deep into Domino's core, which was a freezing ice pit by the time she got there thanks to the Ancestrals. Even though Valory was only two, she earned her Magic Winx before she blacked out in the portal and was able to use it to escape Domino's core. After such, she went to Earth, living in the forest and raising herself. Just before her fifth birthday, she met Trinity, and the two became fast friends. Valory earned her Charmix by opening up to Trinity about what happened about what happened before she came to Earth, even though she was scared to tell anyone. Trinity knew of her own origins as the rightful Princess of Waves thanks to dreams by her sister Isabella. The two soon decided to go to Magix ''Rest coming soon......